total_drama_enchanted_forestfandomcom-20200215-history
Dreamscape
WARNING: THIS IS AN EPISODE WRITTEN BY BERRYLEAF, SO IT'S DEFINITELY GONNA BE CREEPY PROCEED WITH CAUTION ' "''C'mon Painty, you know I like to invade peoples' dreams." '''The sun is setting over the Enchanted Forest, and Dave is watching the waves. Dave: 'I wish Sky was here to see this beautiful view. '''Dawn: '*sits next to Dave* Well, I'm here. 'Dave: '''You're not my girlfriend though. '''Dawn: '''Sky isn't either. '''Dave: '''Hey! She'll come around. '''Dawn: '''Keep telling yourself that. '''Dave: '''Well we found out she was trapped in the book the whole time. '''Dawn: '*nods* '''Dave: '''So maybe she does like me? '''Dawn: '''Sky has a dark aura...and I have a feeling she is still here. '''Dave: '''What makes you say that? '''Dawn: '''I just know. '''Dave: '''Oh, well that really clears it up. '''Suddenly, the ocean starts to tremble Dave: '''What the heck? '''Dawn: '''An unnatural force has risen. RUN! *runs off* '''Dave: '''Dawn, wait! '''The ocean takes form of a giant Sky Sky: '''I've come back for you Dave. *picks up Dave and eats him* '''Dave: '''Nooooooooooooooooo-*wakes up in bed*ooooooooooooo? Oh phew it was just a dream. '''Paintbrush: '''Is everything okay Dave? '''Dave: '''Yeah, I guess so. *exits the cabin* '''Paintbrush: '''Huh, wonder what's up with him. *exits the cabin and sees Dave, Dawn, and Jasmine standing around blinking at eachother* What the heck? '''They are all not moving, just blinking. Paintbrush: 'Dave? Hello? Dawn, you there? Jasmine? Why are they all standing around blinking? '''Lightbulb: '''Well duh, Painty! It's because there's no antagonist to stir up their juices! You gotta do something about it! '''Paintbrush: '''Do something about it...wait, how did you get here? '''Lightbulb: '''C'mon Painty, you know I like to invade peoples' dreams. '''Paintbrush: '''This is a dream? *wakes up* Weird.. '''Dave: '*jolts awake* I just had the weirdest dream! 'Paintbrush: '''Did you really? '''Dave: '''Yeah, that's what I just said. I had a weird dream. '''Paintbrush: '''Me too... '''Chris: '*over megaphone* Is everyone having a weird dream? '''The 'campers exit from the various cabins and see a smiling Chris.' Chris: 'Well, it's no secret anymore that this island is paranormal. Strange things happen. Anyways, I found this plant that can give people strange dreams and confuse them on what is and what is not reality. Maybe something in your dreams is real, like Lightbulb here. '''Lightbulb: '''Hey Painty! I'm back for you! '''Dave: '*stares* Back for who? 'Chris: '''Well anyways, today's challenge is to stay in the perimiter around these cabins. *Chris draws a line around the cabins, creating a big circle.* Overnight there will be lots of creepy things happening, both in and out of your dreams. If you exit this barrier because you're too freaked out, you're out of the challenge. Lightbulb here will be monitoring to make sure everyone plays by the rules because I need my beauty sleep. Any questions? '''Paintbrush: '''Well actually I had a question about- '''Chris: '''And the challenge starts...n- '''Paintbrush: '''Hold on, you're not cutting me off this time. Haven't we already had a haunted house challenge? '''Chris: '''Good question Paintbrush, and the answer is yes, but these are cabins, and this challenge is going to be more about being scared than pushing eachother out of a house. If you push someone out of the lines you're out too. Alright, your challenge starts...now! '''Lightbulb: '''Psst Painty, you hear what I said in your dream? '''Paintbrush: '''Yeah.... '''Paintbrush: '(CONF:) Maybe Lightbulb's right. Someone's gotta stir the pot, and it might as well be me. Look out everybody, because Paintbrush is-*trips and falls out of the confessional* '''Dave: '''Hahahaahahaha! Paintbrush fell out of the confessional! '''Paintbrush: '''RRRRR...wait. Hey, Dave, want to have a sleepover? '''Dave: '''Uh sure man, er chick, er.... '''Paintbrush: '''Great! Let's go! *grabs Dave and runs into one of the cabins* '''Dawn: '''Jasmine, care to join me? '''Jasmine: '''You betcha, mate! '''They go in another cabin Lightbulb: '''OMGA, the sun's setting. Time for the nightmare to begin, haha! '''The sun begins to set Jasmine: 'Hey mate, don't fall asleep! '''Dawn: '''Don't worry I am going to stay awake. '''Jasmine: '''Good call what with the horrors Chris was talking about. '''Dawn: '''Yep, totally not gonna fall asleep. '''Jasmine: '''Me neither '''Both: '''Hahahahahahahaha! '''Dawn: '*falls asleep* '''Jasmine: '''Are you kidding? '''Dawn is alone in the forest at night Dawn: '''Hello? Is anyone there? '''A light blinks from far away Dawn: '''*walks toward light* H-Hello? '''The nearby bushes rustle Dawn: '*starting to get nervous* Anybody? '''Voice: '''Hello, Dawn. '''Dawn: '''Noah? Is that you? '''Voice: '''Noah '''Many Voices: '*whispering* Noah, Noah, Noah 'Dawn: '''Noah this isn't funny, please stop! '''Voices: '*slightly louder* Noah, Noah, Noah.... 'Dawn: '''NOAH? '''Voices: '*louder* Noah, Noah, Noah! 'Dawn: '''Leave me alone! '''Voices: '*yelling* NOAH! NOAH! NOAH! '''Dawn: '''AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH '''Voice: '''NOAH!!!!!!!!!!! '''Dawn: *is on top of a cliff* How did I get here? A dark figure pushes Dawn, and she starts to tumble down the cliff Dawn: '''Ow! OW! HELP!!!! '''Dawn's clothes and skin are torn up by sharp ledges and prickerbushes Dawn: '''HELPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!! '''Voice: '''NOAH!!!!!!!!! '''An injured Dawn wakes up at the bottom of the cliff. Standing over her is an unknown figure covered by the shadows. Unknown: '''Hello? Are you okay? Medic! '''Dawn: Who is that? Unknown: '''Er...it's not important. '''A bunch of medics arrive and carry Dawn away to the island's medical tent. Unknown: 'This isn't over Book! '''Voice: '''You have to find me first... '''Unknown: '*jumps up into a tree* Believe me, I will! '''The scene switches back to the cabins Lightbulb: 'Yes? I have received word that Dawn is out of the challenge! Continue on, everyone! '''Jasmine: '*lifts up Dawn's blanket and she is gone* Dawn? DAWN!!!! '''In the other cabin... Dave: '''Man I miss Sky, y'know? '''Paintbrush: '''What are you talking about? She wasn't here since episode 8. '''Dave: '''Yeah...but doesn't something about that seem fishy to you. Wouldn't that just trash everything she did this season? '''Paintbrush: '''Huh I didn't really think about that. Yeah, it would be a complete crash and burn of every interaction she'd had since that episode. '''Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes and a shadow runs past the window. Dave: 'What was that? '''Paintbrush: '*shrugs* 'Unknown: '''Psst..Dave! '''Dave: '''HUH? *jolts up and hits his head on the bedpost* Ow...who is that? '''Unknown: '''Come to the window, it's important. '''Dave: '*comes to the window* Yes? '''Unknown: '''Dave, it's me Sky. '''Dave: '''Sky?!?!?!?!?!?! '''Sky: '''Yeah, well you had a hunch and it was right. I was really here for every episode. '''Dave: '''Then who was the Sky in the book? '''Sky: '''That was the book! '''Dave: '''Oh....so what happened exactly? '''Sky: '''There's no time to explain, but I need your help. '''Another bolt of lightning flashes and Sky is shown to be wearing a black dress Dave: 'You're goth????!?!?!!?!? Too bad Cody isn't here to see this, he'd love you right now. '''Sky: '''What? No, I'm not goth. It just sort of happened after I got eliminated. The book is even more evil than me. '''Dave: '''The book? You keep saying the book, is the book alive or did someone make it? '''Sky: '''Again, that's not important. Just grab my hand. '''Dave: '''Woah, hold on a second. How do I know you're not going to turn me into Danielle or take off my hand or something? '''Sky: '''Just trust me Dave! Okay? '''Dave: '''Fine...*takes sky's hand* '''Dave: '*opens his eyes* Where are we? It's so dreary. '''Sky: '''We're in Jasmine's dream. She's the book's next target. '''Dave: '''Target? Wait, did something happen to Dawn? '''Sky: '''I can't tell you too much besides she's okay now, because we need to move fast. '''Dave: '''HEY LOOK THERE'S JASMINE!!!!!! '''Sky: '''Quiet down, we need to wait it out. '''Jasmine: '''Shawn? SHAWNNNNN? '''Shawn: '''I'm over here babe. I got lots of canned soup. '''Jasmine: '''Okay, but be careful because they could be anywhere..... '''Shawn: '''Yeah I know, I almo- '''Suddenly, Shawn is tackled by some zombies and they start biting him Jasmine: 'SHAWNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!! '''Shawn: '''It's okay, just go...please... '''Jasmine: '*runs* Shawn... '''Voice: '''Hello Jasmine. '''Jasmine: '''Who are you? '''Voice: '''I am the zombies...I am Shawn...I am your dream. '''Jasmine: '''If you're them, then who am I? '''Voice: '''You're dead! '''Sky: '''Now! *runs* '''Dave: '''Wait what? Sky wait up!!! *runs out* '''Jasmine: '''Dave? SKY???? '''Voice: '''You again? I told you to let me do my business. '''Sky: '''Not after what you did to me...to those innocent people. '''Voice: '''Huh? That was all you! You shouldn't have found me if you didn't want to be overtaken by my powers! '''Sky: '''They're not your powers! I know who really made you, and I'm here to put an end to it. Not just for me, but for those I've hurt.... '''Dave: '''Sky... '''Voice: '''Ha! You think you can stop me? Can you stop this? *with a swish of a hand the shadowy figure makes Jasmine go flying out of view* '''Sky: '''You'll pay for that! '''Voice: '''What, that? What about these? *many images appear above the figure's head, of Sky turning Dave into Danielle, freezing Jo, turning Cody into Gwen and other things she's done* These happened because of you, and I haven't seen you do anything about them. Not one thing, you bratty dark mage. I'm surprised your friend here still stands by you after all the torment you put him through. '''Sky: '''Dave, I'm really sorry... '''Voice: '''Enough! Now if you excuse me, I think you have another person to attend to. '''The surrounding area vanishes along with the shadowy figure, Sky and Dave appear in the forest standing over Jasmine Jasmine: '''Erkkk... '''Sky: '''She's injured, bad. '''Dave: '''Wait, am I out of the circle now? Did I lose the challenge? Aw, man! '''Sky: '''DAVE THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN CHRIS'S STUPID GAME SHOW RIGHT NOW!!! '''Dave: '''More important things? Like you turning me into Danielle? Or how about you rejecting me, yelling in my face, and leaving me to get mauled by a bear last season? Are those things more important to you? There's only so much I can take Sky...and you've just about reached the limit. *storms off* '''Sky: '''Dave wait!!! Ugh, fine! I don't need him. I can do fine by myself. C'mon, Jasmine. I'll get you to the medics. '''Voice: '''You do that Sky...you go ahead and do that. '''Cut to Dave sneaking into the cabin line Dave: 'Stupid Sky...stupid book, stupid Danielle! *kicks rock* You know what? I don't need her. I can do fine by myself. '''Lightbulb: '*singing* Do do do, reading a comic book, do do do, not paying attention to people sneaking in the area. 'Dave: '*goes in the cabin* 'Lightbulb: '''Hey, Dave and Painty? Jasmine showed up in the medical lab, so she's out of the challenge. Carry on with your nightmares or whatev. '''Dave: '''Paintbrush? Huh, he fell asleep. I wonder what kind of dreams objects have... '''Paintbrush: '*in a plain white background* Everyone always asks, what's my gender? Well, how am I supposed to answer when I don't even know myself? I don't know who I am! '''A mirror pops up in Paintbrush's hand Paintbrush: '''What's this? A mirror? *looks in the mirror* Yeah, haha very funny. '''Voice: '''You're a guy Paintbrush. '''Paintbrush: '''A guy? Well that's a relief I guess. '''The mirror changes to the shape of Courtney Voice: 'But are you? Does your unknown gender mean anything could happen? Are you the person the others say you are, Miss Type A? '''Paintbrush: '*scared* Who are you? 'Voice: '''I'm the answer to your question, Paintbrush. Just look closer... '''Paintbrush: '*looks in the mirror, and the courtney in the mirror has the same look* 'Voice: '''Closer, Paintbrush, closerrrrrrr... '''Paintbrush: '''Man, if I was any closer to this mirror, I'd fall innnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!! '''Paintbrush: '*eyes slowly opening* Huh? Where am I? What are all these bright lights? '''Lightbulb: '''You're in the hospital Painty. You took a bad fall off one of the island's cliffs, but luckily someone was there to save you. '''Paintbrush: '''Does that mean I lost? TO DAVE? '''Lightbulb: '''Pretty much, yeah. '''Paintbrush: '''NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-OW! '''Lightbulb: '''Woah, Painty. Don't try to move to much. You're in a full body cast. '''Chris and Dave walk in the room Chris: 'Since so many of you are injured, I decided to have the elimination ceremony be here tonight. Anyways, I've already received the majority votes, and Paintbrush, unfortunately every one voted for you. Well, everyone except Jasmine, but it was still 2-1. '''Paintbrush: '''WHAT? YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING!!! I WILL TEAR YOU ALL APART-OWWWWWWWWW! '''Chris: '''I've arranged for a special boat to pick you up, since I'm feeling extra nice today I don't think a person in your condition should have to take the Kick of Shame. Lightbulb's already packed your bags and she's gonna help you on the boat, okay? '''Paintbrush: '''Yeah, I guess...*looks up at Lightbulb, who is smiling at him* '''Lightbulb: '''I guess I'm not so useless after all, huh Painty? C'mon I'll help you get home. '''Paintbrush: '''Thanks Lightbulb. *is wheeled off by Lightbulb* '''Chris: '''Alright guys, you're the final 3. Congratulations! '''Dawn and Jasmine: '*cheering* WOOOOOOOOOOOH-OWWWWW! '''Dave is looking rather down Jasmine: 'Dave, you okay mate? '''Dave: '''Yeah I guess...*walks out of the medical tent into the pouring rain* Sky... '''Jasmine: '''WOAH MATE IT'S STORMING OUT THERE! Be careful! '''Dave: '*waves her off* Yeah, yeah yeah....*walks into the rain and sees a shadow* Sky? '''Sky: '''I've come back for you Dave. '''Dave: '''SKY!!!!!!!!! '''Dave runs to Sky and they embrace. Sky: 'I figured I did need you after all. Y'know, as a friend? '''Dave: '''R-right! As a friend! *sweats* '''Sky: '''I knew you'd say that. *kisses dave* '''Dave: '*kisses* '''As the storm pours down around them, they share their first kiss in the night's rain. Finally, they stop kissing '''Sky: '''Now, c'mon. We have a villain to catch. -END- Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Enchanted Forest Category:Berryleaf Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes list Category:Season 1 Merge